New
by XSabineX
Summary: Talima has always been an outsider in High School. She's got one close friend. But what happens when four new, mysterious kids arrive at her school, and her best friend suddenly starts hanging out with a certain werewolf a lot? PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sorry it took me forever, but I'm back. I've got a new story, well not really new, some of you may already know it, but since I've been out for so long I decided to post it again. I've already written the next chapter, I'll update when I get 3 reviews, so you know what to do! ^_^**

**Bye!**

**Summary: Talima has always been an outsider in High School. She's got one close friend. But what happens when four new, mysterious new kids arrive at her school, and her best friend suddenly starts hanging out with a certain werewolf a lot? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Have you started reading The Summoning yet?**

**My friend: No**

**Me: Why not?**

**My friend: It's scary!**

**Me: No it's not!**

**My friend: It is!**

**Me: Why?**

**My friend: Because it's got a werewolf in it...**

**Me: Derek? He's sweet!**

**My friend: … and ghosts. I don't like ghosts.**

**Just like I can't convince my friend she should read the Summoning, I can't make myself the owner of Darkest Powers, sadly. Kelley Armstrong is.**

Talima's POV (I might do others, but at least the first two chapters are narrated by her)

"Taaaaaaal! I've missed you! How was your vacation?" a girl with wavy brown hair and big blue-green eyes came to me. It was Rose, my best friend. I didn't really hear what she said, I was staring at the Annah's; Hannah, Savannah and Susannah. Hannah was the leader, she was the most popular girl of the school, and Savannah and Susannah were always near her, almost like shadows.

I didn't want to be like them, they were just like human dolls, but I would like to have the attention they got sometime. They were the popular girls of the school, and every boy wanted to have them, but of course they were taken by footballers, the ones every girl wanted to have. Including me… But of course there would never be a footballer who would fall for an outsider like me. I used to have a lot of friends, before I went to high school, but when I came here, they all let me down. Luckily I had Rose, I'd known her since we were babies, and we did everything together.

"Tal, you don't want to be like them, really. They've got no inside, they're made, they're not real. You are." Rose said to me. She always called me Tal, but my real name was Talima. Indonesian I think, my mother used to live there. I'd never been there, but I want to, after I graduate. Still three years though, and I've got to get the money.

"Yeah, I know, just… What does everyone see in them?" I leaned against my locker. "All they talk about is fashion."

"They're just stupid… Believe me, you really don't want to be one of them. Do you know how their parents are? They don't care about good grades, all they care about is that their daughter becomes prom queen."

"I know… I'm glad I've got you." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The school's getting four new kids." In our school, that was big news, we only had 500 students, so I knew almost all the names.

"How old are they?"

"Think they're in tenth grade."

"Ooh, them?" I saw four kids walking to the information desk. There was one very little girl with blonde hair, I didn't think she was in tenth grade. And there was another girl, with black hair, she was a little bigger, and she looked older, she had more make-up, and the clothes she wore made her seem like she could fit in with the Annah's. Than there was a Chinese looking boy, but his hair was dark blonde. And there was this tall boy with black hair and when he turned around and looked in the hallway, I could see his eyes. Even from here I could see they were green. He looked like eighteen. He was very muscular, and he looked like a footballer, but something about him was different, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Where?" Rose asked. I looked in their direction.

"Oh, I guess. Wow, the Chinese one's cute." She said. I looked at him again. He was cute, but not really my type though. Something about the other one made me want to know what his secret was…

"Do you think he's with the dark girl?" I asked.

"I don't know, they don't really look like a couple… Maybe they don't show it that much… But look at the tall one…"

"What's with him?" I asked.

"See how he's leaning over the tiny one? He's protecting her."

"Maybe she's his sister…" I said.

"They don't look like each other at all."

"But he's at least three years older than her."

"I don't know, I think we just have to see…"

The bell rang, and Rose and I went to our class. We had maths, nice start of the year… I looked at my schedule; Mr. Montgomery.

"Do you know him?" I asked Rose.

"Eh… Isn't that the tall, boring one?"

"Oh, yeah, your right. Well at least he doesn't get mad." We both laughed. We thought of the one we had last year; Mr. Wright. His front name was Dick, so it wasn't very smart of him to say we could just call him Dick, in front of a whole class of teens. So in a couple of days we had made him cry and run to the bathroom. After that, every time someone called him Dick, he completely freaked out. There were rumours that he quit the job.

We got to our classroom and sat down in the back of the class. I didn't know all the people who came in. I knew some from last year, but there were also people I'd never talked to. When everyone was inside Mr. Montgomery started to talk. He was the tall boring one…

"So, hello everyone, I'm Mr. Montgomery. I don't know your names yet, so if you have a question, please say your name." he said.

A boy raised his hand. "I'm Mark, and I have a question." He said. Montgomery nodded.

"Can we do a question round?"

"Well, I was planning on starting the lesson, but a little talking won't do any harm."

The boy raised his hand again. "Yes, Mark…"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven." Really? I would guess him in the thirties…

A girl raised her hand and Montgomery nodded again. "Do you have a girlfriend?" the whole class laughed, and she said: "What?" then everybody laughed even more. I think because she basically asked a really ugly teacher if he was single.

"No…" Mr. Montgomery said sadly. "Okay, I think that's enough questions." The class protested. "We'll start with-

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Two girls came in. They were the girls from the information desk. They must have been wrong, well, at least the dark one, she looked at least sixteen.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry we're l-late. We're new…" the blonde one started. Some boys whistled at them.

"Oh, it's okay. There are places over here in the front. So… you must be… Chloe? Or Tori?"

"I'm Tori," the one with black hair said, "and this is Chloe."

"Whoo! You can sit next to me, sweetheart! Move over Frank." A boy said. Tori laughed and winked at him.

"Oh, I'll just take the blonde one." Frank said. I knew him since I was 7. He was always thinking about girls. Chloe blushed and muttered something. "…taken." So she had a boyfriend.

"Do you want to tell something about yourselves?" Montgomery asked.

"Uh, we don't really have much to tell, actually. We moved here this summer, from Buffalo, New York… I'm fifteen… I've got two brothers, Simon and Derek. Chlo?" So it was her brother, not her boyfriend… But she didn't look Asian, just her hair- and eye colour. Maybe he was adopted…

"I-I am Chloe… I l-l-live w-with my a-aunt and I'm also f-f-fifteen." She had a very bad stutter… Why did she live with her aunt? Did her parents pass away? Poor girl…

Mr. Montgomery told us to be quiet and we didn't say anything until the bell rang again. Everyone started asking them questions immediately.

"Why did you come here?" "Are you really fifteen?" "How do you two know each other? And why did you move here together, if you're not related?"

It were things I was wondering myself too. What were they doing here? With two 'families'? And why did neither of them look like each other?

**Okay, so did you like it? Please please please please let me know what you think, not just by adding it to story alerts, but by reviewing also! I really hope everyone who reads this would just take the two minutes it needs to review and write something about my story, so that I get to know what you think of my story. I, of course, like writing it, but I don't know if you do too, so you'll have to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so you can basically tell if a story is going to have 'it' or not from the reviews you get in the first chapter.. I guess mine doesn't have it, but since I already wrote the next chapter, I'll just upload it, and I'll see if you like it, or not. Just let me know please!**

**I don't know if I'm going to keep up with this story or not, I had some great ideas for this story, but since no one let's me know what they think, I don't know if it's appreciated. **

**So I guess if you want me to continue I'll hear it. I really want to continue, but if there's just no one who reads it, what am I doing it for?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter:**

It went on like that for another few hours; we had a new teacher, we would talk about our hobby's, what we'd done in the summer, Chloe and Tori would come in, late, and would drew all the attention to them. Which, I had already figured, wasn't really Chloe's thing. Tori instead, loved it. Especially the boys' attention. She was the type of girl I was jealous of. Though something about her seamed off. About all of them, both the girls and boys.

Around lunch Rose and I went to our lockers. They were almost next to each other, just one in between. We'd never seen the person who had that locker, maybe it wasn't taken.

"So, what's your first impression of the new ones?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know. They're not like everyone else I think. That Tori, she's the cheerleader type, but there's just something different. That Chloe girl is like us I think, don't you?" I said.

"Yes, she's a bit shy. Well, a lot actually." I laughed. "You shouldn't laugh! You used to stutter too!" Rose said.

"True…"

"Excuse me?" someone said. It was one of the new kids, the Asian one. "I think that's my locker, 393?"

"Oh, yeah sure." We stepped aside to let him to his locker.

Rose started a conversation with him immediately. She was more of a flirt than I was. I just listened.

"So, you're new here, right? What's your name?"

"I'm Simon, and yes, I'm new. Again." he said.

"Rose. Again?"

"Yeah, I've moved a lot. But I'm pretty sure we're going to stay here for a while. If nothing goes wrong." If nothing goes wrong? What was that supposed to mean?

"Ok, and Tori… she's your sister, right?"

"Yeah, kind of, half sister actually." That explained a lot.

"She's in some of our classes." Rose told Simon.

"Ok, with Chloe, I suppose?"

Rose nodded. "Are you two dating?" she asked. I remembered Chloe saying she was taken.

"Eh, nah… She's taken. Don't want to mess with her boyfriend… Well, it was nice talking to you!" Simon said.

"Yeah, you too." And he left.

"He's cute," Rose said. I suddenly heard a ringtone. Rose looked at me. "Not me," I said, and she started looking for her phone. When she finally found it she read the message. When she was reading it, Simon came back to his locker. "Forgot something," he said. I nodded.

"Ah, shit." Rose said.

"What?"

"Troy can't tutor me anymore, he needs to focus on his own grades first."

"Who's Troy?"

"My math tutor."

"My brother is very good at maths," Simon said, "I'm sure he can do it..?"

"What can I?" someone suddenly said in a very low voice. It was the big one, Simon's brother. Where did he come from? I was sure he hadn't been there. He sniffed once, then looked at Simon as if to say something, but closed his mouth again.

"Give Rosie here, math tutoring." he smiled at Rose, I couldn't believe he already called her Rosie.

"Can I?"

"Yes…" Simon raised one eyebrow. It looked really cute. "You can."

"Oh, I guess so, what grade are you in?" Simon's brother asked.

"Tenth, but I'm not sure I'm going to need a tutor again, I'll just see how it goes, and if I get in trouble I'll know where to find you, right?"

"Sure… Simon, have you seen Chloe? I bumped into Tori, and she didn't know where Chloe was. I can't believe she just left her."

"Bro, I'm pretty sure Chloe can look after herself, don't you think?" Simon assured him.

"Yeah…" he didn't seem totally convinced yet. "I, it's just that _I _need to find _her_. You comin'?"

"Eh, yeah. Nice talking to you, again." Simon smiled.

"Did you smell that?" Rose asked me when they were gone.

"Smell what?"

"I don't know, it smelled like… how do I explain this… like the forest, and outside, and a little bit of wet dog…" she put on a weird face when she said wet dog.

"Sure it's not your upper lip?" I joked. I hadn't smelled anything.

"Not funny."

We went to the canteen and ate our lunch. "Did you see his eyes?" Rose asked me in the canteen.

"Whose?"

"Simon's brother's!"

"Oh, yeah, they're really green, right?"

"No I mean the feverish glow…"

"Oh, that, yeah right? He should be at home."

"Yeah…"

We ate our lunch and walked to the classroom where we had physics. Mr. Parker was already sitting at his desk, and quickly hid the sandwich he was eating to make it seem like he had a life. We talked a bit, while everyone else came in. After five minutes all tables were taken, except for one. Tori was sitting alone, Chloe wasn't there. I figured she must've been in another class, but when Mr. Parker started reading the names and came to Chloe Saunders, Tori told him that Chloe didn't feel so well, she'd been nervous about her first day back in high school for two weeks and, as Tori said, it must've been too much for her. Mr. Parker nodded, and noted it. The rest of the class was really boring. I hated physics. I didn't understand it at all.

The rest of the day wasn't much more fun either. We had English literature and Spanish. Not my favourite subjects. Spanish seemed to last forever, but finally the bell rang.

I decided to go to Rose's house. We didn't have much homework, but we had maths, which wasn't my favourite subject either. I wasn't exactly brilliant. The only subject I did get was religion.

Rose and I went to our lockers to get our stuff, and we saw Simon standing in front of his already.

"Ask him if his brother can tutor you!" I said to Rose.

"If you want it so badly, ask it yourself, it's not like you're a maths-genius either."

"He'll think I'm an idiot."

"You think he doesn't think _I'm _an idiot?"

"Fine, I'll ask him…" I said.

"Hey, Simon, right?" I said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Talima, most people don't know me, and the ones who do know me, call me Tal,"

"Tal it is then." He said, and put on a smile that let my heart skip a beat. I smiled back at him.

"So, my friend wanted to know if the offer is still valid." I said. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"Eh, he's gone home already. He wasn't feeling so well."

"Oh, okay. Can you ask him?"

"Sure." He smiled again.


End file.
